Aftershock
by Gkmader
Summary: Narrative of events involving Snow and Serah in XIII-2, but with little tweaks here and there. Seen in different points of view. How will the events unfold? I didn't like how XIII-2 ended so I molded events to how I wish they had gone… a much happier outcome. Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Square Enix.


~New Bodhum 3 AF~

Three years to the day since my sister disappeared that day. It's a day I'll never forget. I recall in my memory that she gave her blessing for Snow and I to get married. She had finally accepted Snow and she laughed and said "Congrats" to us, but I was the only one who remembers that… only me.

Lightning, Snow, and all the other's had saved Cocoon. We had triumphed over a great evil and overcame impossible circumstances and all Snow and I wanted was to finally get married. However, with my sister missing, there was no way I wanted to marry Snow without her presence. After all, it was she who would be walking me down the aisle. As much as it hurt to wait, I was willing to for my sister.

After my sister disappeared, everybody around me thought I had lost it when I insisted that she was still alive out there somewhere. The only person who believed me was Snow. I was glad he believed enough to do something. He met me on the dock of our village one afternoon to tell me what he had decided to do.

"I know Light's alive out there Serah and I believe you." He said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Snow." I said simply.

"Listen Serah, I'm going to try and find your sister and then when we get back…we're going to get married."

"I can't wait." I smiled cheerfully.

Then he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine gently. Once we parted, he told me he loved me and immediately walked away. As I watched him go, I couldn't help but feel saddened at his departure. I knew his reasons for leaving, but something inside screamed at me telling me to go with him at least. Every day since then, my heart has ached more and more.

First Lightning and now Snow…I wasn't sure how much more I could take of the people I care about most leaving me. Some time later, a meteorite appeared along with a man who called himself Noel Kreiss. He claimed he had met my sister in a world known as Valhalla and that she was alive. This news gave me an overwhelming sense of relief at first, but there were times when I questioned the truth of Noel's story. He brought with him a lucky charm, a creature known as a moogle. The moogle had the ability to sense distortions in time and would also transform itself into a weapon for my use. Noel eventually convinced me of the reality of his claims, but before I could go, I had to run it by Gadot who definitely didn't trust Noel from the start. After much discussion and convincing, Noel and I finally started on our journey to find Snow and my sister…wherever they were.

* * *

~Sunleth Waterscape 300 AF~

Our journey came to a thick jungle-like wilderness abound with trees and plant life. Upon exiting the time gate, Noel and I immediately noticed many small red flans grouping together and heading in a single direction. I wondered if they were going to destroy the pillar. Noel quickly concluded if that was the case, then there would be a way to stop them. Suddenly I put my hands to my head falling to my knees. I kept hearing a young girls voice in my head. It sounded like a prophecy. I heard Noel asking me what was wrong, but I couldn't answer. All I heard was the ghostly voice in my head. I closed my eyes falling backward, but Noel caught before I hit the ground. I mumbled a piece of the prophecy that I was hearing in my head. Then my eyes shot open and then I saw something that made my adrenaline start pumping. I don't know if it was a dream or a vision, but I saw Snow fighting a humungous flan, but was losing. Just when it looked as if Snow was going to be hit by the flan, my mind rushed back to the present.

"No!" I screamed.

I thrust myself up throwing Noel back behind me and I swiftly charged forward ahead of me. I came to this open clearing and I saw the giant flan from my vision, but what scared me more was seeing Snow lying on the ground. I quickly held him in my arms overcome with skepticism that it really was him right here in front of me.

"Snow…it's really you. I-I can't believe this…" I mumbled.

Snow looked up at me putting his hand to my cheek.

"Serah? It must be another dream…" He paused trying to shake himself more aware of the situation. "Real or no… you gotta get away from here!" He told me.

We both looked up at the giant flan that looked to be getting very aggressive. Snow pushed me back behind him protectively blocking me from a hit. Soon after, Noel and Mog joined up.

"I can help…" Snow quickly said to Noel.

"No, I can handle it for now, you get away from here!" Noel replied.

"Yeah right! Serah's watching, so not going to happen."

"Whatever…then stay, we'll finish this together!"

With that, Mog transformed into my weapon and we engaged in battle with this monster. It took some time and a lot of teamwork, but we eventually brought it down. However, it was only temporary because the flan immediately started building itself back up again.

"Doesn't know when to quit does it?" Snow groaned.

"C'mon let's go…" Noel ordered.

"Yeah, let's finish this thing off!" Snow said pumping his fists together.

"No, we gotta leave now! Quickly, over there!" Noel pointed out.

"Let's go Snow…come on." I said quickly pulling my fiancée by the hand.

"Wait…Serah…" He protested.

We ran away from the flan several yards away and then slowed down to catch our breath once we figured we were out of the danger zone. Noel turned toward Snow looking angry.

"Hey idiots like you don't survive long on this world."

"Possibly, but sometimes you have to fight." Snow retorted.

"Are you even listening? Humans die easy and aren't that strong." Noel answered with a glare.

"Well, some might be stronger than others." Snow challenged. "But thanks for your help. Is there a name you go by?" Snow asked.

Noel looked unusually steamed, so I quickly made the introductions.

"Uh, this is Noel…" I told Snow and then grabbed him by the arm. "And this is Snow my fiancé." I said cheerfully.

"The wedding plans are on pause for right now." Snow said bluntly fiddling with his engagement necklace around his neck.

I looked up at him in surprise of his response.

"R-Right." I sighed.

"I must say you surprised me…" Noel said, "Serah has told me all about you and how great you are, but you just up and leave her to come here?" Noel accused.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but if anybody should be pointing fingers, it should be me. Are you crazy brining my bride-to-be out here? What were you thinking?"

"Look, Snow…" I started to say looking at him intently. He looked at me seriously crossing his arms as he listened as I caught him up on our journey so far. After I shared our side of the story, Noel immediately questioned Snow about his actions.

"So why did you abandon Serah like that? Why are you here in the future fighting?" He asked.

"Well for starters, Serah and I couldn't exactly get married without her one and only sister present to see it. Then, shortly after I left Serah to go look for Lightning, she appeared to me in a dream."

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yeah, she instructed me to protect Cocoon. I went through time just checking everything and found out the giant flan is the cause of Cocoon's destruction." Snow added.

"Wait, the stories from my time said it was caused by war." Noel said looking puzzled.

"There are a few causes" Snow continued, "The flan is eating away at the pillar piece by piece."

"But Vanille and Fang are trapped inside." I said anxiously.

"Yeah, people feel the shaking and start to panic. Then all out war breaks out." Snow continued.

"I guess that makes sense…" Noel agreed.

"So if my sister wants you to protect the crystal pillar, then she probably wants you to save Vanille and Fang." I concluded.

"As I said before, sometimes you have to fight because they isn't another choice. I have to eliminate that flan!" Snow said assuredly.

"My sister is alive Snow just like I thought. Hope confirmed that for us." I told him.

"No way…Hope?" Snow said in surprise. "Well, Hope is a smart kid, so I'm sure anything he dug up about Lightning is true. So Serah, I have a plan. Would you mind putting your quest on hold and help me here? Vanille and Fang need us now."

"We need to protect Cocoon and eliminate the flan. I'm sure that's what Lightning would want as well." I replied.

"I'm still confused." Noel said, "Flan are coming together by the thousands and making a monster that wouldn't normally exist."

"Hmmm…a paradox?" I asked.

"If so, we need to do more traveling…" Noel added.

"So you need an artefact." Snow concluded.

I walked a little ahead of the guys with Mog following me and I spotted a bunch of flan headed in a single direction.

"Wow, where are all those flan headed?" I wondered curiously.

"Let's follow them and they might just lead us to an artefact." Snow said confidently.

Now having made a plan, we all began wondering down the path following the line of flan. We came across flans and other monsters in our path, but made quick work of them. I noticed that Snow watched me curiously as I fought with Mog.

"Wow Serah, you've learned a lot since I've been away." He commented.

I looked at him and laughed.

"I had to especially if I was going to find you and my sister again…"

"Listen, I'm sorry I left you like I did believe me it was a hard decision, but once this is done, I swear to you we will find your sister and we will finally have our wedding." He said determinedly putting his arm around me. We continued walking following the flan, but then the path ended dropping deep into a grassy valley.

"Now what?" I groaned.

"Head back?" Noel suggested.

"But the flan are going in that direction." I replied.

Suddenly a huge monster known as an Enlil appeared from the shadows of the trees.

"We can't handle that thing." Noel immediately concluded.

"Hey big guy!" Snow called to it waving it down, "Can you help us get through here?"

We all eyed it carefully and then the monster turned around with its back toward us.

"I don't think that worked Snow." I said.

"It didn't refuse, so that probably means a yes." Snow grinned.

"It's gonna eat you." Noel warned.

"C'mon don't know until you find out." Snow said as he jumped onto the creatures back.

I yelled his name fearing the worst, but from the looks of it the monster didn't seem to mind.

"Climb on" Snow called to us.

Noel and I exchanged looks, but then jumped down after Snow onto the back of this huge monster. Now riding this creature, we were able to continue following the flan deeper into the valley. We got off the back of the Enlil and continued to follow the flan. Eventually, we made it to where they were all grouped together and near them was an artefact. We made quick work of the flan and got our artefact. We made our way back to one of the gates and opened it using the artefact.

"Okay, let's go." Snow said pumping his fists together.

"Good luck with that." Noel said.

"Huh?" I said.

"If someone tries to use a gate for someone else, it might not…" Noel said as Snow tried to approach the gate, but a barrier repelled his entry, "Told ya."

"So Snow has to stay?" I asked.

"Yep, he has to stay." Noel answered.

"Guess I'm the weakest link…" Snow mumbled.

"And while we're gone don't do anything stupid while we're gone, like trying to take on the flan alone." Noel warned.

I grabbed Snow's hands in both of mine and looked at him seriously.

"Stay safe Snow, I mean it."

"Yeah, yeah okay." He grinned.

Not wasting anymore time, Noel, Mog, and I stepped through the gate and entered the realms of time once again. As we floated through the Historia Crux, something in my gut told me Snow wasn't going to do what he was told. Like Lightning, he was always one to charge ahead and do whatever heroics he could. But Snow knew that there was a time and place for that…doesn't he?

Upon exiting the gate, the weather was cloudy and windy. I could barely see too far ahead of me. Suddenly, a group of hunters riding chocobos appeared chasing after a vicious creature. Noel and I thought we should find the village of the hunters to maybe find out where an artefact might be. After talking with the chief, we were sent out on a few missions to prove our loyalty to the village. Once that was settled, the chief informed us about their weather machine. Noel pulled the levers of the machine and messed with them just to get a feel for what changes in the weather would be made. The weather changed from cloudy, then sunny, to rainy, and finally stormy. Once the stormy weather was activated, lightning lit up the sky and dark clouds settled in. Off in the distance against the mountainous terrain of the Steppe, a large creature appeared. Noel and I both figured that was our target. The chief told us briefly about the creature and it known as a Faeryl. I had never seen the likes of it before, but it looked formidable and very intimidating. Regardless of that fact, Noel and I had a job to do and we battled this terrifying creature. I used a lot of strength to fight this creature and it was a huge sigh of relief when it finally went down after a long fight. The artefact appeared once the Faeryl when down.

"Will this fix the paradox?" I asked.

"Most definitely. We better get back before Snow does something stupid." He grinned.

"You're worried about Snow?" I teased.

"Not at all, but I just thought you would be anxious to get back to him."

"One thing I know about Snow is that he is tough and can definitely handle himself. I have no reason to worry about him."

"I don't know how you two do it. You two are engaged to be married, but are split apart separated by time. I couldn't do what you two do staying apart even though you love each other."

"It's definitely a challenge, but I couldn't exactly get married without my sister now could I? I teased trying to lighten the mood.

Noel laughed and nodded.

"Makes sense to me."

With the artefact in our possession, we entered the gate leaving the Archylte Steppe behind us.

We exited the gate to find ourselves in a dimly lit circular arena looking structure. We walked down some stairs and an ominous voice told us to leave. I didn't like this place at all, but Noel argued with the being known as the Arbiter of Time. The being let us leave with our lives allowing us to take an artefact with us.

"That was easy." Noel said as he grabbed the artefact.

"C'mon, let's hurry and get back to Snow." I insisted.

"I'm sure he isn't waiting for us at the gate." Noel said smugly.

"You're probably right. He's like my sister just wanting to charge ahead." I grinned laughing at the fact I actually made that similarity between my sister and my fiancé.

"Yeah, that charging ahead will get him killed." Noel said under his breath.

I looked at Noel curiously after he said that immediately noticing the anger in the sentiment.

"He doesn't think about the danger. People like him are all the same…" Noel mumbled glumly.

I stood there quietly and listened as Noel verbally bashed my fiancé and I was going to speak up, but I could feel and hear the hurt behind Noel's words. This made me realize he wasn't talking about Snow anymore, but he also was including another person who hurt him at one point. I didn't say anything more and just went back to Sunleth to return to Snow.

We came out of the gate and to my dismay, Snow wasn't there waiting for us.

"Where is he?" I questioned.

"So typical. I knew he wouldn't be here." Noel said angrily.

Now I was worried and Noel and I immediately took off to find my reckless fiancée. We ran back to the open meadow when we had fought the giant flan before and sure enough there was Snow on his hands and knees struggling to get up.

"Snow!" I called out.

"You don't know how to quit do you?" Noel snapped.

Noel and I gather around Snow to give him a hand finishing off this flan once and for all. We resolved the paradoxes so the giant flan was much smaller and going to be a much easier fight this time. After the battle, Snow fell to the ground exhausted having already been through an ordeal before Noel and I even got there. He put his arm around me and he sat there for a few moments catching his breath.

"Thanks for the help. Looks like it actually was a bad idea going it alone." Snow mumbled.

"You were way outmatched. Why bother trying?" Noel asked intensely.

"For Fang and Vanille…" Snow said calmly looking up at the pillar.

Snow immediately stood up and I with him helping him as he leaned on me for support.

"Not my best idea, but the pillar was getting destroyed and I couldn't just sit and do nothing especially if Fang and Vanille were in danger."

"And you couldn't just wait for us to get back?" Noel sneered, "So typical…"

"Hey, I had to do what I had to do okay?"

"I hate people like you." Noel shouted, "You're all the worst. You think you protect and are a hero to those you care about, but you never really save anyone. You're useless…"

I hated how Noel was talking to Snow, verbally bashing him like he was. It made me very angry. I stayed silent once while Noel vented his anger, but I wasn't going to do that again.

"Knock it off Noel, you don't know him, so why don't you leave him alone!" I shouted to my fiancés defense. Snow tightened his grip on me as if he was surprised by my outburst. Snow looked at Noel sadly as if his harsh words had dug at him deep. I was about to say something more to Noel, but Snow stopped me.

"Okay hold on…you've been watching out for Serah while I've been unable to. And I'm sure in your time you protected those you cared about right? Or am I wrong? It sounds like you and I are the same."

"That's not true!" Noel shouted turning away, "We're not the same, you're wrong."

"You know what Noel…" Snow started, but paused, "Whatever, nevermind forget it. You might be right, but you've got to stay alive. If you don't, then nobody you love will either. I'm sorry about causing trouble going it alone."

Noel then turned about around looking apologetically at Snow sighing heavily.

"Snow…" He mumbled.

Then Snow let go of me lunging forward toward Noel grabbing him around the shoulder whispering something quietly. I looked at him curiously, but as he backed away Snow immediately began glowing and being translucent and gradually becoming transparent.

"What's happening Snow?" Noel immediately asked.

"My time in this era is over." Snow answered.

I stared in shock completely confused.

"B-But I thought we fixed the paradox…" I muttered.

"That could be why. This time is fixing itself and getting rid of anything that doesn't belong."

"No!" I screamed running into his arms, "I won't let this happen again!"

Snow looked at me regretfully looking deeply in my eyes.

"Serah I'm sorry, I can't be with you here." He said putting a hand to my cheek.

"I can't lose you again Snow! Please don't leave me!" I cried out tightening him in our embrace.

"Don't worry Serah. I'm too stubborn to die remember?" He said holding up his fist.

Then I got a good look at his arm and my heart stopped when I saw a familiar black image on my fiancés forearm.

"H-How do you have a l'Cie brand?" I asked anxiously.

By now Snow was fading away and he looked down at me holding his hand to my cheek until I couldn't feel it there anymore.

"I love you." He told me.

Then the feeling of his touch against my cheek vanished and so did he ascending in a pillar of light leaving this era.

"Snow!" I screamed.

"This is the sacrifice that is made when changing time…" Noel mumbled.

I fell to my knees; my mind overflowing with questions.

"How could Snow be a l'Cie? Why was he branded? Why?" I said.

"He might of asked for it Serah…" Noel guessed.

"Snow would never! Who would be reckless enough to voluntarily do that?" I snapped.

"What if it was to protect a loved one and the power of the l'Cie helped to accomplish that?"

"But succeed or fail, there's no changing the fate of a l'Cie." I said with tears streaming down my cheeks worried for Snow.

"Seems to me that Snow didn't care about what happened to him, but just wanted to protect those he loves."

"And for that you hate him?" I accused?

"Yes…" Noel mumbled, "But I understand him as well."

"Okay then…" I said pulling myself to my feet, "Snow always puts himself in harms way to protect others. I'm going to protect him now. He did everything he could for me when I was cursed the doomed fate of a l'Cie. Now it's my turn to save him. I swear I won't stop until I see him again."

"Alright. And after all he asked me to look out for you. I'll make sure you find each other again." Noel promised.

I smiled at him grateful for his remark. Afterward, the two of us headed to the last untouched gate of this era and made our way back through time.

* * *

~Coliseum ? AF~ (Snow)

It's a frustrating feeling when I feel myself being pulled away from the embrace of my beautiful future wife. We had been separated for three years while I searched for Lightning, so she could attend our wedding. Right when I thought we might be able to combine journeys and travel through time together, the rules of time distortions tear us back apart. I drifted through the Historia Crux not knowing where I would end up. Part of me hoped it would be the next place Serah and Noel were headed, but that could be anywhere. I was tossed out of the gate landing hard on cold, hard cement. The gate disappeared behind me and I looked up to find myself in some kind of arena. I walked down a long staircase and walked out into the center of this place. I was all alone until an ominous voice called out to me.

"Do you wish to be reunited with the one you love most?" The voice asked.

"More than anything!" I replied.

"Then you alone must be the victor…" The voice said.

"Victor?" I questioned, "There is nobody else here."

There were a few moments of silence, but then a menacing looking being appeared before me.

"I am the Arbiter of Time and you shall remain until you alone are the victor."

With that, the shadowy being raised its arms in the air and then a momentary flash of light blinded me. The next thing I knew the being disappeared and a bunch of monsters and tough looking opponents appeared.

"This should be fun…bring it on." I said pumping my fists together.

I don't know how much time passed since I got here. Was it a week? A month? I wasn't sure, but all I knew was I had to be the ultimate victor in order to escape. Somewhere in time, my fiancée was waiting for me, and I wasn't going to get trapped in this place and let that stop me. I was about to face my last opponent when many thoughts of Serah flooded to my mind. This feeling I had in my gut was so bizarre…something was wrong. I closed my eyes and I heard Light's voice in my head.

"My sister needs you Snow." She echoed it again and again.

This had never happened before except in my dreams. Was this a daydream? I had to hurry and quickly get out of here and find Serah. I pulled out of my musings and readied myself to face my final opponent. I went to the center of the arena and Arbiter of Time appeared.

"You again? What now? Another rule?"

The being didn't speak, but instead morphed into a very familiar face. He morphed into Serah. This was a very cruel and sickening trick.

"Is this a joke?" I asked.

"Not at all." The Arbiter said matching Serah's voice perfectly, "Fight me and win Snow and then you can see your fiancée again…"

I cracked my knuckles thinking this would be easy because I knew it wasn't Serah I was fighting, but that knowledge didn't make it any easier. The Arbiter had powerful magic spells of its own, but so did I. As we were fighting, time seemed to slow down and each time I hit the Arbiter, I got a different vision of Serah. I saw one with her and Noel fighting Caius. Then I saw them falling from the sky landing on an air ship. However, the last thing I saw was Serah falling backwards, but Noel caught her as she closed her eyes going limp in his embrace. This last one scared me…was it real? I couldn't believe it… I didn't want to believe it. The battle seemed to last forever, but finally victory was mine. The Arbiter congratulated me on my victory and conjured up a time gate for me.

"Hurry and go… Time is short." It said.

After what I just thought I saw, I couldn't waste anymore time. I ran up the stairs toward the gate.

"Serah…I'm coming baby…" I yelled.

* * *

~Academia 500 AF~

Noel and I had been through so many battles together, but the biggest battle of them all was the one for our future. The battle against Caius would decide our future. Noel, Mog, and I worked hard to fight all of Caius's forms. When he finally appeared before us as a human again, Noel did a miraculous thing by showing mercy to his old mentor and friend. However, Caius didn't hesitate by forcing Noel's blade through his heart of chaos. Noel and I watched as Caius died in front of us. Noel spoke very kind and moving words for his old friend. At last, our journey had come to an end and I could go home. I could return to the place where my sister and fiancé were waiting for me. Noel, Mog, and I ran through the final gate as we finally headed home.

The gate opened and suddenly we were flying through the clouds. The sun was setting and as we were gliding through the clouds the view was spectacular. Then a familiar voice piloting an air ship greeted us.

"Hey great, the heroes are back!"

"Sazh." Noel said with a smile.

As Noel landed on the deck of the ship, he slapped the deck with a smile.

"Thanks for the catch."

"Glad to have you back." Sazh said over the ship speaker.

Noel looked up at me and grabbed me by the hand landing me safely on the ship. I looked over at Mog making sure he was okay. Noel looked at me seriously.

"How are you? Are you okay?" He asked anxiously.

I smiled and nodded at him reassuringly. Then I walked further down the ship looking down at Academia. This was the world we had saved. I couldn't wait to see my sister and Snow now that all the fighting was over. I admired the sight of Academia, but then turned back looking at Noel.

"Hey Noel…"

He looked back at me curiously.

"Thanks." I muttered.

In that moment, I suddenly felt extreme pain throughout my body. Noel screamed for this not to be happening, but it was. My eyes flashed and I felt my humanity slip away from me. I started falling backwards before Noel caught me pulling me forward into his arms. My body went limp, my eyes shut, and I felt cold.

* * *

~The Unseen World ? AF~

I was in a dark place. I knew what saving the future meant, I knew the risks, but deep down in my heart a selfish part of me wished I could have lived to be apart of this new world. I wanted to finally reunite with my sister. I wanted to finally become Mrs. Serah Villiers and marry the love of my life. These hopes and wishes were just that…wishes. Noel, you protected me just like Snow asked you to…don't blame yourself for this. Lightning, you asked for my help and I did everything I could to bring you home. I just wish I could have seen you before...this. Snow, I'm sorry it was like this and I'm sorry I didn't get to see you to say goodbye before I fell. Live a long and happy life and we will meet again. Please don't forget me…I love you. The final goodbyes were too much for me to stand. My pulse was rushing and reeling. This couldn't have been it. Lightning…Snow…will you remember me? Please I don't want to be here anymore. Please if anyone is there…can I please have my life? I want to be with my sister, my fiancé, my family, and every one I care about. If there is a human part of me left, I'll spend it praying for my life back. I worked so hard to not have the opportunity to live in the world I helped to save. My heart rate was up and something inside of me ached…wait….my heart?

* * *

~Valhalla ? AF~

I heard something faintly in the distance. It was a high-pitched noise, but that's all it was…noise. Something was throbbing in my chest and it hurt. Then as I focused more the high-pitch sound I heard settled and I could hear a voice. It was calling out to me. It wasn't a familiar voice, but it soothed my soul.

"Open your eyes." It instructed me.

I did so and I had my face in some sand next to a shoreline. I looked up and recognized this as the place from my dream I had back when my sister first went missing. This was it…this was Valhalla. I pulled myself up surprised that I even had any strength. I thought I was dead, but this ache in my chest proved otherwise. I was in conflict, body and soul, and I could feel that. I brushed the sand off me and started walking toward the only familiar building in this entire realm. It was the highest structure I could see and it looked like a castle. I made my way towards it still following the voice that was beckoning to me. It seemed to take years to get there, but then I was at the base of stairs to this place. These staircases were long and I approached the first floor I saw something that made my heart leap with joy. At the top of the stairs waiting to greet me was none other than my sister.

"Lightning?" I said in surprise.

"Welcome Serah." She said with a smile.

I immediately shot up the rest of the steps hugging my sister in a tight embrace.

"It's really you." I mumbled.

She immediately pulled away from me and looked at me seriously as a single tear fell from my eye.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't…I failed you." I stammered.

"Shh," She told me putting a finger to my lips.

Suddenly a big, bright figure approached us. I couldn't make out any facial features, but I knew that this must be Etro herself. Lightning and I both dropped to the floor bowing low.

"Farron sisters…please come with me." Etro said in a big, celestial voice.

She glided further into this place and my sister and I followed curiously. We were led into her throne room and I was in awe at the sight. Etro led up forward and she stopped on her throne.

"You two have fought long and hard…" Etro said.

Lightning and I bowed again not sure where she was going with this.

"Lightning Farron, you have been my warrior and have protected me time and time again from the wrath of the dark one." Etro paused. "Serah Farron, you were blessed with my eyes to see the future, but were taken away too soon. You both have done so much for me and I owe you a great debt. I'm returning you to the world you know. Return to your loved ones…your time in the world is far from over."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Thank you your eminence." Lightning and I said together.

Suddenly a pillar of light shot down opening up a time gate for us.

"Take the time game and live long and happy lives." Etro instructed.

With that, Etro disappeared and I took Light's hand and we both entered the gate able to return home.

* * *

~Academia 500 AF~ (Snow)

I raced through the Historia Crux as fast as I could. The vision I had in the coliseum made me worry about Serah immensely. When I exited the gate, I was in Academia and right near the headquarters of Hopes facility. There was a single air ship sitting stationary, but with the engine running. The pilot was sitting on deck of the ship doing nothing. I climbed up on deck and called out to this man.

"Can you take me to the director?" I asked the pilot.

"I'm sorry sir, but these are academy ships only used for members of the academy, which I can see you are not."

Not wanting to waste precious time, I grabbed the pilot by the neck of his shirt lifting him off the ground.

"Listen, I'm close personal friends with the director and I've got a lot on my mind. Don't mess with me and take me up!" I said practically screaming at the pilot.

He knew I wasn't messing around and quickly followed my orders getting in the cockpit of the ship and taking us airborne. We approached some other airship as we ascended and I saw Noel and Hope and called out to them, but they didn't even acknowledge me. I was still quite far, but I could see Noel was holding something in his arms. Then as we got closer I realized it was Serah. She looked lifeless and that fact alone scared me the most. Once close enough, I jumped off my ship and onto the one they were on. I ran up to them and they both gave me sullen and depressed looks.

"I don't get it… everything was fine…" Hope kept repeating and then he walked away putting his hands behind his head.

Then Noel looked up at me.

"I-I'm so sorry…I couldn't save her." He mumbled.

Then he stood up placing the body of Serah in my arms gently. I looked down upon her lifeless form and I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to believe what I was seeing. I screamed her name falling on my knees rocking her motionless body in my arms.

"Serah…" I whispered, "Come back to me baby."

I sat there for a few moments just holding her and kissing her forehead. I leaned her head against my shoulder and held her against me with no intention of letting her go.

"We were going to get married…we were going to have a big family…that's what we promised…" I mumbled.

As I held Serah in my arms I knew I was loosing it when I could have sworn I heard her voice call out to me. I just ignored it cause I knew it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Suddenly, Serah's body disappeared from my arms entirely. I yelled out in anguish slamming my fists hard on the ground. Then a bright light caught my eye. A time gate appeared from this bright light it was like nothing I had seen before. Emerging from the gate was none other than Serah and Lightning. I couldn't believe my eyes, but I didn't care. I was overcome with relief and thankfulness. I ran over to Serah picking her up swinging her around in my arms. We both laughed just so thankful for this moment. Once I finally set Serah down, I just said the three most important words I could ever say to my beautiful bride.

"I love you." I whispered. "I can't wait to marry you."

"I love you too Snow! I can't wait to become Mrs. Villiers." Serah said with a smiled throwing her arms around my neck pressing her lips to mine. After several moments, I turned to my soon-to-be sister in law and extended out my arm wanting a hug. She just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Tch. Okay fine." She said with a grin and joined Serah and I in a big family hug. After we parted I looked at Light intently.

"So Sis we can get married now right?" I asked anxiously, "I swore to you I would make her happy."

"And I told you I believed you… and I still mean that." She said with a smile.

I immediately jumped in the air pumping my fist in a celebratory way.

"It's about freaking time!" I shouted.

Lightning then walked over to Noel and gave him a hug thanking him for all he had done and then Serah did afterward. Many hugs and congratulations were exchanged all around.

"So when's the wedding?" Hope asked.

"As soon as possible." I replied.

"We've waiting long enough." Serah grinned.

"It's about time…after all I think we deserve it." Snow teased.

Everyone laughed and spent the rest of the day together before going straight into wedding plans.

* * *

~New Bodhum ? AF~

The timeline was restored and Lightning had returned. Serah wouldn't be alive if it hadn't been for her sister and friends or especially Etro. Every day Serah always looked up into the sky thanking Etro for sustaining her life. Without Etro blessing her, she wouldn't be here finally spending her days with her loved ones.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Snow and Serah exchanged rings, said their vows, and became man and wife a month later. All of their friends were present for this joyous occasion that was finally able to go from dream to reality.

"Together at last…" Snow smiled as he gazed at his wife.

"Forever…on this road…together with you." Serah agreed pressing her lips against his.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it. Like so many others, I HATED the ending of XIII-2. After I got to the end, I was so upset and wish Square Enix had just stopped with XIII. I just got creative and tweaked things here and there to what I wanted to happen in the game. The majority of this story was written in one night and I stayed up all night working on it. Once I get going with my writing, I really can't stop. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Review if so inclined and share your thoughts :)


End file.
